Belief Solidified
by WhirledPeace
Summary: Once a year, on a certain eve, the fabric between our world and the spirit world become thin. And Hidan is very, very glad for this. Sex of a sort...? JashinHidan yaoi Kind of? Eh... M for a reason.


A/N: I don't own these characters. If you don't get what exactly is going on, feel free to say so. Don't bother asking where or when this takes place, let's just call it AU. XD Inspired by the wikipedia entry on Halloween. Don't ask why...

Enjoy!

-WP

* * *

Hidan was alone.

Not completely alone, mind you. One who finds love in their deity is never alone. He's not as alone as some, for there's a community outside this small sanctuary that would accept him.

If he changed.

And of course, he'd rather be alone and be Hidan, than be someone else in order to be with others. They were all so flat, so unreal, that Hidan couldn't stomach them. People were outside with their stupid costumes and their stupid bags, begging. Yes, it was begging. Only you knew you'd get what it was you asked for. How stupid. How boring. How… it was everything Hidan had never wanted. It was stupid.

The candles were lit, and on the altar he had his meager offerings. His Jashin. Jashin understood him. Jashin knew he'd rather be here than out there. The small prayer he had written lay on the flat stone, and Hidan bent his head, reciting it as he put the flame to it. The smoke filled his lungs, and he was overtaken by a moment of giddiness, before he exhaled, and allowed the smoke out. As he watched the remnants of the paper burn, and a pair of eyes was staring back at him. He quickly shut his eyes, hugging his knees to his chest. When he opened his eyes, the paper had curled in on itself, and the eyes were gone. But the memory remained. "Jashin-sama…" he breathed, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt a surge of something in his veins, something searing and almost painful. It was an innocent willingness to believe, borne on the wings of childish terror and fear.

The paper had long since turned to ashes. But those eyes burned into his being, his soul, though he was in the dark again. In the cottony, suffocating dark, Hidan felt the worlds collide. The seams were stretching, membranes growing thin with the friction. He dared not move. He dared not _breath_. From that abyss of darkness, he felt their tendrils sensing, searching, wriggling. The cold was spilling forth, that otherworldly place moving closer. Closer. Closer. He could feel it breathing, now, its heartbeat. Pulsing, like a living thing, drawing nearer, now the bonds holding their world together were strained and almost bursting.

And those eyes. They shone now, glowed, against this oppressive dark. Red, like flames, smoldering, like coals. The air was hot and hard to force into his lungs, his gasps becoming sporadic. Yet he did not move. A presence grew closer. The presence. It had filled his veins, it had filled his lungs, during his prayer.

The seams burst, and in a flood of broiling air, the other world gave a shudder and was there. The air turned icy, much colder than the snow outside. Hidan felt his blood freeze in his veins, his eyes locked wide open. The joining of worlds, where the fabric of this universe and the other, unworldly, ethereal one, was right here, right now. For Hidan.

Hidan's lips opened and gasped, turning a light pink. His skin had gone white, his eyes rimmed with pink. It was so cold, and he was still without his shirt from his earlier ritual. It was freezing, beyond temperatures attainable on this planet. Frost rimmed the window, and hung from the ceiling. And those red eyes, as hot as coals, burning like the flam Hidan felt in his chest.

"Jashin-sama…" he breathed, though he only just managed to exhale. His voice had frozen in his throat. His joints were so cold he couldn't move them. His muscles were cramped, and now so cold, he couldn't move. Trapped, and willing.

Though the air was icy, Hidan felt the essence of cold when thin, blackest of black tendrils caressed his face. His eyes slipped closed, lips stammering with the cold. The tendrils, feeling as if they were solid cold, slid across his cheek to touch his lips. "Jashin-sama!" he attempted to cry, yet no sound, not even a whisper, escaped him. Not even air. His lungs had frozen.

The tendrils became more solid, absolute solid cold. Beyond cold that could exist in this realm. And Hidan was suddenly on his back, the dark closing in all around him, like a vice, and those eyes, hovering right above him, smoldering coals, burning so close, so near, so hot.

The dark pressed in so harsh, so cold, and so suffocating, that Hidan let out a shrill scream. Yet no sound passed his lips. The cold slipped all around his body, and he knew what he must do. He sat up, slowly, for his muscles were practically lumps of useless flesh. He slipped from his remaining clothes, letting them fall off the side of the bed. He lay back and closed his eyes, the cold enveloping him in its caressing, terrible way.

His flesh felt like it was being peeled away. He was so naked under those eyes and this dark, oppressive cold. It constricted him, pressing everywhere against his skin. Hidan's body began to heat up, and his excitement burst into life. He was so suddenly hot and flushed all over, he screamed, writhing on the bed. He felt the tendrils, cold as ice against his unnaturally heated skin, slide more firmly down his body to the swelling, hot flesh between his legs. He was so hot, and the air was so cold, he thought he might die. His chest felt constricted, as if by some invisible vice, and his breath was coming in short gasps, white above his head. All the while, the eyes watched him, unblinking, smoldering.

He felt a tendril travel far down his body, and he spread his legs. It fondled his most intimate regions, and then slipped inside him. Hidan gasped, yet no sound came from his lips. He writhed even more on the bed, tossing and turning as the cold moved inside and out of him, slipping all over his body. A tension built in his gut, a strange feeling he had never felt before. He was tense and burning and freezing, and he felt the urge to scream out at his feelings, yet he could not. The eyes watched him, never showing emotion, nor blinking. They simply hovered, burning.

Hidan felt the cold around him press harder, and the pressure was growing. He didn't know what to do, and was terrified, yet elated. He knew he was moving towards something important, yet he didn't know what. He knew he was going to be more mature, and that this fear was childish. He had to leave his childhood behind.

Finally, he climaxed, all over his own stomach. And as soon as his seed hit his stomach, the church bells tolled, and the darkness retreated through the gap back to the other world. The heat in his body was gone. The unbearable cold was gone. That dark, that oppressive, cottony, suffocating dark, was withdrawn. And those eyes, those smoldering, fiery eyes, gone in a heartbeat.

Hidan didn't get up for an hour. Dawn was already approaching when he finally dragged himself from the bed. He cleaned himself up, cleaned up from his prayer, and finally went back to his bed, closing his eyes, remembering what had happened.

Hidan was alone.

That was, until next All Hallow's Eve…


End file.
